


A Gift for Dorian

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lee can not find Dorian any where in Skyhold and finds out where he is at. When he finds Dorian, Dorian is depressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Dorian

**Author's Note:**

> First Time writing about Dorian so please no flaming or rude comments.

Adam Lee was walking up to the library to go see Dorian. When he got there, he saw that Dorian was not in his usual spot.

“I wonder where he could be?” Adam Lee thought. Suddenly, he saw Josephine walking up the steps.

“Josephine!” Adam Lee said. Josephine jumped a bit.

“Oh, I am so sorry! I did not mean to scare you.” Adam Lee, apologizing.

“It's fine, Inquisitor.” Josephine replied.

“Josephine, it's been a few months since we defeated Corypheus. You not have to call me that in private or all the time.” Adam Lee told her.

“I know. It's just what I am used to.” Josephine answered.

“I understand. By the way, have seen Dorian yet?” Adam lee said.

“Thanks and no, I haven't.” Josephine said. Adam sighed silently.

Thanks and you're welcome.” Adam replied. Josephine nodded and they went their separate ways. Adam Lee headed downstairs and went into the main hall of Skyhold. He asked several more people but still no luck on Dorian's whereabouts. A few minutes later, Adam Lee went in to the tavern and saw Iron Bull and Krem, standing against a wall, talking.

“Bull, Krem, do you have a minute to spare?” Adam Lee asked.

“Um, sure, Boss. What is it that you need?”Iron Bull asked.

“Have you seen Dorian any where today? I have asked about 5 or 7 other people and no one knows.” Adam said.

“I saw him earlier.” Krem piped. Both Adam Lee and Iron Bull looked at him.

“You have?” Iron Bull said.

“Yes.” Krem replied.

“Did you see where he was headingt, Krem?” Adam Lee asked.

“I saw him walking out the gates and heading to..I think heard him say either the Hinterlands or Storm Coast but I am not very sure. He looked very depressed.” Krem told him.

“Thanks, Krem.” Adam Lee said.

“No problem.” Krem said. Adam nodded and headed off. He left Skyhold to got search for Dorian. As he reached the Hinterlands, he noticed something on the ground in front of him. Adam Lee picked it up and looked at it. His eyes widened.

“This is Dorian's necklace! So...he is here...somewhere” Adam Lee thought. He walked around a bit and called his name but no answers. About 30 minutes later, he decided to take a break. After he sat down on a rock near a pond, he noticed something the distance. It was a stick. Adam Lee leaned closer and saw it was not a stick but a staff. Not only it was a mage staff but it was Dorian's! Adam got up and walked over to the area and hid behind the bush where the staff was. He peaked through the bush and silently sighed. It was Dorian. He was sitting on a log and looking at the ground with a sad look on his face.

“I wonder why he is depressed. He was happy yesterday.” Adam Lee thought. As he back a way, he stepped on a branch and it snapped, making a loud “pop” sound. Suddenly, Dorian shot up from the log and turn to where the sound was. As he went to go grab his staff, Adam popped up from the bush.

“Dorian! Calm down, it is just me. I do not mean to scare you.” Adam Lee said. Dorian stood in place for a few seconds and sighed.

“It's fine. At least it is only you.” Dorian said. Adam Lee walked from and up to Dorian.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Adam Lee asked.

“To be honest, not really.” Dorian answered.

“Is there a reason?” Adam Lee ask, wanting to help Dorian feel better. Dorian took a breath and looked at the ground.

If you really want to know....today is my birthday.” Dorian said. Adam Lee knew it was but he did not know the reason why it made Dorian depressed.

“And it makes you depressed why?” Adam Lee asked.

“Because I am getting older....okay...I am old.” Dorian said.

“How old are you turning today? If you do not mind me asking.” Adam Lee asked.

“I am 31 today.” Dorian calmly answered.

“Dorian, that's not an “old” age at all.” Adam Lee replied, smiling.

“I know but I made me realize something and that's why I am depressed.” Dorian said.

“What did it make you realize?” Adam lee asked. Dorian walked over and put his arms around Adam Lee and laid his head on one of his shoulders.

“I know 31 is not old but see...you are 20, Adam Lee. I am just afraid that someday you will leave me for someone more younger and attractive and I'll be all alone again.” Dorian told him. Adam could feel tears on his shoulders. Dorian was crying. He really cares about and loves Adam Lee so much. Adam Lee wrapped his arms around Dorian and kissed his cheek.

“Dorian, that will never, ever happen. I love you much for you who are. I am not about looks. I love what is inside of you. Plus...I actually am attracted to men older than myself. Always have been since I was 10.” Adam lee told him. Dorian moved and looked at Adam Lee.

“Really?” Dorian asked.

“Yes. My first real crush was actually a man who was 34 years old. After a while, I found out he was an asshole. Ever since then, I always wanted to be with an older man. Also, whether you are 21, 31 or even 51, I will still love you and Dorian, you are very sexy to me. So, to answer your question simply...do not worry because I am not going anywhere. I'll be by your side forever. I love you.” Adam Lee told him, which made Dorian smile. Dorian looked up and kissed Adam Lee. When they let go, they held hands.

“Lets get back to Skyhold. I got something to show you.” Adam Lee said.

“Ooh...” Dorian said. Adam gave Dorian a look.

“Not THAT something, darling. ...You are such a pig.” Adam said, then giggled.

“I know, my sweet.” Dorian said, grinning.

“Not complaining, though because...I love it and I love you.” Adam Lee said.

“Oh, I know you do and I love you, too.” Dorian said, laughing. They began walking back to Skyhold, laughing.

 

 

A bit after they arrived at Skyhold, Adam Lee and Dorian were in Adam Lee's quarters. Dorian was sitting on Adam Lee's bed with his eyes closed. Adam Lee was at his dresser looking for something.

“What in the Maker's name are you looking for?” Dorian asked.

“I can not tell you. Oh! I found it. Just a minute more, dear.” Adam Lee answered. Dorian sighed. Adam Lee grabbed the item, walked over to Dorian and got into position, holding the item up..

“Can I open my eyes now?” Dorian asked. Adam Lee giggled.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Adam Lee said. Dorian opened his eyes and began to tear up. Adam lee was holding up a mage coat that looked brand new.

“Is that for me?” Dorian asked. Adam Lee walked over to him.

“Yes. Want to try it on?” Adam Lee asked. Dorian nodded excitedly and got up. Adam Lee helped Dorian on the with the coat and walked over to the mirror. Dorian moved around in it a bit and did a few poses.

“Do you like it?” Adam Lee asked.

“No.” Dorian said. Then he turned to look at Adam Lee.

“I love it.” Dorian added quickly. Adam Lee smiled.

“I so glad. It took me a while to make it.” Adam Lee replied. Dorian's eyes widened.

“Wait...you made this?!” Dorian asked.

“Yes.” Adam Lee asked.

“It's so...gorgeous.” Dorian said.

“Well, you make me happy and deserve the best.” Adam Lee replied. Dorian cried.

“I love you so much, Adam Lee. Thank you for this amazing coat that YOU made. It makes it even more special to me and I will cherish it.” Dorian said.

“I love you, too, Dorian. Happy Birthday, dear.” Adam Lee said. Dorian walked over and kissed his man. When they stopped, Dorian took off the jacket and carefully put it on Adam's bed.

“Lets go relax for a bit and have a drink.” Dorian said.

“Lets go. You lead the way, darling.” Adam Lee said. Both of them headed out and went to celebrate Dorian's 31st birthday with the rest of the gang.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
